"Blues are One" Treaty
Category:Cross-X Alliance Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:The Organization of Imperial Nations The "Blues are One" Treaty is a Non-Aggression Pact signed on December 6, 2006 between the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and The Organization of Imperial Nations. This treaty is no longer active and was terminated on October 1, 2008. This description is not part of the signed treaty. Article 1 * 1.01: No member nation of the Cross-x-Alliance (henceforth known as CXA), will declare war on any member nation of the Organization of Imperial Nations (henceforth known as OIN). * 1.02: No Member nation of the OIN will declare war on any member nation of CXA. * Condition 1: Should a member nation of one alliance attack a member nation of the other alliance, then within 72 hours the leaders of the attacking alliance must issue a statement that the attacker acted without consent of the attacking alliance's leaders, and must pay war reparations. If this condition is not met, the defending alliance will contact the attacking alliance to discuss punishment for the attacking nation. The attacked nation will be permitted to defend itself with all available force, and the attacker will be open to retaliatory strikes from the defending alliance if no resolution is reached in the initial 72 hour period. If other nations in the attacking alliance attack either the defender or other members of the defending alliance during the 72 hour period, then the above condition must be met, but within 24 hours of the second attack. Article 2 * 2.01: No member nation of CXA will knowingly provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the OIN. * 2.02: No member nation of the OIN will knowingly provide aid, be it military, money, technology, or knowledge, to enemies of the CXA. * Condition 2: Should a member nation (henceforth known as the aider) of one alliance provide aid to an enemy (henceforth known as aided) of the other alliance, then within 72 hours the leaders of the aiding alliance must issue a statement that the aider acted without consent of the aiding alliance's leaders, and must pay war reparations equal to or greater than the amount of aid given. If this condition is not met, the defending alliance will contact the offending alliance to discuss punishment of the aider Article 3 * 3.01: CXA will state all of its enemies and allies. * 3.02: The OIN will state all of its enemies and allies. Article 4 * 4.01: CXA will provide a list of all its current members. This list will be updated when able. * 4.02: The OIN will provide a list of all its current members. This list will be updated when able. Article 5 * 5.01: If any major changes (such as new minister of foreign affairs, the ambassador(s) to the OIN leaving the alliance, new leadership, etc.) occur in the OIN, then this Non-aggression pact will be updated within 3 days (72 hours). * 5.02: If any major changes (such as new minister of foreign affairs, the ambassador(s) to the CXA leaving the alliance, new leadership, etc.) occur in the CXA, then this Non-aggression pact will be updated within 3 days (72 hours). Signatures As signed by: Cross-X Alliance High Councilor and Emperor: Mosh Pit In My Bed High Councilor and Secretary of the Interior: Liffer High Councilor and Secretary of Defense: LennXMan High Councilor: Raunchero High Councilor: Mokango Shabantu OIN: Chancellor: US of Europe Vice Chancellor: Dark Wizard Secretary of Foreign Relations: Cripple Minister of Defense: Bush_84